Due to a variety of health-related concerns, the food industry has made a significant shift towards utilizing non-trans fat sources in place of trans fats or to minimize the amount of trans fats used in production of food products. The health benefits of consuming fewer trans fats are well established. However, the replacement of trans fats with non-trans fats poses new concerns over the need and ability to clean and remove such soils from a variety of surfaces. Non-trans fat oils and other soils form thickened liquid, semi-solid or solid soils on a variety of surfaces, presenting a need for more effective cleaning compositions and methods. Additionally, the non-trans configuration of these soils, namely its thermal stability, presents unique concerns for the need to clean surfaces soiled with non-trans fats.
There remains a significant need for improved methods and compositions for treating non-trans fat soils due to the increased use of such fat sources in the food industry. Cleaning compositions known in the art often require caustic compounds and repeated treatments each time a surface is soiled with a non-trans fat. Therefore, there is a need for compositions and methods which more effectively remove non-trans fat soils. Products capable of causing the non-trans fat soil to bead from surfaces and water to sheet off of the treated surfaces are highly desirable.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop methods and compositions for pretreating clean surfaces soiled with non-trans fats.
A further object of the invention is a prevent the need for additional cleaning products or repeated use of a cleaning product for non-trans fat soils on a variety of surfaces.
A further object of the invention is a cleaning composition effective as a pretreatment of clean surfaces to form a layer to protect a surface from non-trans fat soils.
A further object of the invention includes methods and compositions for pretreatment of surfaces contacting non-trans fats that prevent the need for cleaning products once the surface is soiled.